narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Past
Two exhausted old men face each other in what happened to be a serious brawl. The location of their encounter was a forest which now had become barren wasteland. One of the men identified as Shinzui Uchiha spoke in a weak voice, "Habushu is one of the best drink there is, admit it," he said looking angrily at his opponent. The other contestant, the reaper, Kaminoshi countered the argument saying, "Koshu is the best, everyone knows that". Both of them were not ready to admit their defeat and in what happened to be another strike of thunder that shakes earth, both lunged forward to deal heavy blows in order to bring sense to the other. Both their fists met in a heavy air shattering punch causing a black void that devoured both of them to someplace unknown. They appeared upon two mountain pedestals with unusually soft rocks, looking down Kaminoshi saw that these were not rocks but Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki who had been knocked out cold. "Looks like we landed on Hago and Hamura, this must be the past." Kaminoshi mused as he stood up and stretched. Looking up he saw the angered face of Kaguya looking at the two. "Well Shinzui looks like we stumbled onto the most insane battle in ninja history and fucked it up, shall we fix it!" He laughed with vigor as he looked to his friend. Shinzui looked puzzled at the sudden appearance of the void, "Well, we can't here forever, we need to get out of this place soon," Shinzui spoke out loud looking at Kaminoshi. His mind wondering on how the clash of two fists could create a void in space which would bring them back in time. "So this is that bitch, Madara had love with, eh ?" Shinzui joked looking at the now beastly deformed Kaguya. Getting into a fighting stance, Shinzui asked Kaguya, "What kind of sake do you prefer ?", the Uchiha was however greeted by a vastly roar that almost deafened him. He was greeting with tens of wood branches that rushed towards him with the intention of piercing him, Shinzui using his nimble feet ran towards Kaguya whilst preparing for a Lightning technique, only to be thrown far by a swat of a sudden wooden branch. Shinzui fell on a pile of white human cocoons when he realized the moon was red with the markings of the famous symbol of the Uchiha's, several tomoes. Kaminoshi waved his hands as Black Mist rotted aways the branches before him, before warping back to where Shinzui was. Noticing the moon as well he sighed. "Well looks like I can't use this body right now." He laughed as the body disappeared. In it's place wisps of darkness swirled together forming a humanoid figure. This figure however was a four armed cloaked being with four wings of pure darkness and a large scythe. "So Shin looks like we'll get to have some fun." The being spoke in a cheery tone before launching waves of darkness at the false goddess. Kaguya dodged the waves before opening a pool of acid above them to destroy the spears. The tsunami of acid then began rushing towards the two time travelers. Category:Role-Play